Ever After
by HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: Roman, Seth, and Dean are in 3 very different places in life in the lead up to Dean's wedding. Roman, newly divorced is trying to move on; Seth, still single is trying to find the love of his life... or the moment; and Dean is getting the happily ever after that he didn't think was possible. Dean/Paige, Eventual Roman/Sasha & Seth/Becky Rated M for Strippers and Dean's potty mouth
1. Alone

Hey guys! Just wanted to start this new story after watching hours of The Shield on the network. I'm thinking this maybe a short story just up until the wedding then maybe a squeal after. I hope you guys like it and be sure to review!

* * *

Divorce, a word Roman never thought he would hear in his life. He and Galina had been together for awhile but with him on the road all the time and taking more of a role in the company, that meant he would be away longer than he used to be. They had been having issues the past few months and it hit a tipping point when he came home from the European tour to an empty house and divorce papers asking for alimony and child support for their daughter Joelle. Living alone was weird for him so far, not that he had been home that much so far. He decided to start working more dates now that he only got to see Joelle 2 days every other week. The more he worked the more he could take his mind off of what was happening in his personal life.

He walked into Raw taking a deep breath and looking around. This was Day 6 on the road and to say he was exhausted was the understatement of the century. He did actually have something to look forward to on his next days off, he was going to be one of the best men in Dean's wedding; which was something he never thought he would say. Dean and Seth were the ones who were perpetually single while he was the "boring" married one. They loved breaking girls hearts and having a good time, that all changed once Paige became his girlfriend. She had gotten out of a bad relationship when Dean decided to ask her out, now here they were almost 2 years later getting married. He and Seth were going to fly there together after Smackdown the next day and have Dean's bachelor party.

"Hey! Roman!" Seth said walking towards him as Roman shot him a smile knowing that Seth would probably bring up the party that they were throwing.  
"So are you ready for this party! It's gonna be great! We are going to one of the best strip clubs on the strip" Seth said before looking over at Roman who was looking down.  
"Dude… you got divorced. You can't still think…" Seth started to say as Roman cut him off quickly.  
"It's not that, I just am not a fan of strip clubs. I doubt Dean or Paige will like it either" Roman said before walking away from him not wanting to tell him the truth that he wasn't ready for it.  
"BUT… That's what you do at a bachelor party!" Seth called out after him as Roman walked into his locker room ignoring everyone watching him walk away.

He sat down looking at the booking schedule that was emailed to him. He noticed he and Sasha had a mixed tag that night. They had matches like this before and never had a problem before. They were a lot alike, both hard workers who loved to win; she was a great girl as well. He got up walking out the door looking around to see if Seth was anywhere around. When he saw that the coast was clear, he walked towards the Women's locker room before knocking politely and seeing Bayley answer.  
"Hey Roman, what can I do for you?" Bayley asked as Roman smiled politely at her.  
"Is Sasha here? We gotta go over our match" Roman said as Bayley nodded before stopping.  
"Listen… Sasha isn't in a good place right now though. I know you need to talk about work but… Sarath filed for divorce last week. She's still kinda upset about it all" Bayley said warning him as Roman slowly nodded taking in that Sasha was going through what he had also gone through not that long ago.  
"Well, I'll make sure to not bring it up" Roman said as Bayley smiled at him before opening the door wider and going to get Sasha for him. She appeared at the door with a look of sadness in her eyes. Her pink hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she was just in her sweats.

"Roman, hey. Let's go over the match" Sasha said trying to hide the fact she was sad while closing the door behind her as they walked down the hall a bit. Once they reached the gorilla, Roman stopped her and hugged her tightly.  
"I heard about what happened" Roman whispered as Sasha instantly started to break down in his arms.  
"He… He cheated on me" she whispered between soft sobs and held onto him tightly. Roman tried not to growl knowing that Sasha didn't deserve to be cheated on, hell nobody deserved that.  
"He's an idiot" Roman said keeping her close to him and rubbing her back gently while she cried.  
"He left me for her" Sasha whispered as another sob shook through her small frame. Roman shook his head getting even angrier at Sasha's now ex. The fact that the loser had the gall to leave Sasha for the other woman made it worse. He didn't know what else he could say to make her feel better.  
"I'm so sorry" he whispered knowing that it was the only thing he could think of saying to her at the moment. They stood for a few minutes before Sasha pulled back and wiped her tears.  
"Come on… enough of me crying let's figure this match out" she said as Roman smiled at her seeing that she was still hurt and still upset even if she put on a brace face.  
"Yeah, let's go talk through this match" Roman said as they walked through the curtain down to the ring.

Just down the hall, Becky was in search of Seth to talk about wedding things. She was one of Paige's bridesmaids and she had the luck in walking with Seth in the wedding even though she had told Paige she wanted to walk the down the aisle with someone else. The second she spotted Seth's black and bleach blond hair, she hurried to catch up to him.  
"Hey! Seth! Wait up" Becky called out, her Irish accent echoing through the halls of the arena. Seth turned around seeing Becky rushing towards him  
"Well if it isn't Ms. Lynch, the beautiful woman I get to walk down the aisle" Seth said with a smirk as Becky rolled her eyes. Seth was always like this with her and she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she thought he was attractive even though he could be a bit of a jerk sometimes.  
"Yeah yeah, anyway I needed to find you because Paige wants the two of us to help her out on Friday before your… night of debauchery" Becky said as Seth shrugged before cracking a smile.  
"I mean what else can we do? Is this just Paige freaking out because she's gonna be Paige Ambrose in a few days" Seth said knowing that the closer to the wedding they got, the more Paige worried about everything. He was thankful that Dean had his usual self minus what Seth called 'being whipped'.  
"Come on, I told her I would talk to you. She said she needs us to pick up a couple things on Friday. I promise, you'll be home in plenty of time for strippers and liquor" Becky said rolling her eyes as Seth finally just nodded agreeing to help her out.  
"Thank you, now I'll see you in Vegas" Becky said walking off towards the Women's locker room trying not to think about what madness Seth would get into at the party.  
"I better not miss anything" Seth mumbled to himself before walking towards his locker room in a huff.


	2. Kicking Ass at Marriage

Hey guys! We have Dean's chapter now. This is basically a background of how they got together and working on wedding details. I'm trying to figure out who is going to be at Dean's bachelor party (other than him, Roman, Seth, The Usos, and Jack Swagger) and even start to think about Paige's bachelorette party that will probably take place the same night. Let me know if you guys have any ideas for that crazy night.

* * *

They were getting married this Saturday, something Dean thought he would never say in his lifetime. The way his childhood was, he didn't even think he would find a woman who would be able to even begin to understand where he was coming from. He was with Renee for a few years but he couldn't put his finger on why it just didn't feel right. Sure he loved her but never thought marriage was a possibly. That was what ultimately broke them up, she wanted to get married and have a child, something Dean knew he wasn't ready for especially with him still being on the road. Back then he saw how Roman struggled with leaving his now ex-wife and Joelle behind. He couldn't put his kid through that just because Renee wanted to have a baby like all of her friends.

When they broke up, it was actually pretty amicable and as time went on, they still remained friendly. It had been 2 years and now she was happily married to Dolph Ziggler and expecting their first child, a boy, in a couple months. She got exactly what she wanted, something he wasn't ready to give her. He had ruled marriage out until Paige came into his life. Sure they had been friends ever since FCW but never anything more. She had been through hell and back with her ex; Alberto Del Rio. He had introduced her to cocaine & pain pills, he also abused her. She was on her second strike with the wellness policy and just had neck surgery when he heard about Nikki & Brie having an intervention for her.

He tried to stay out of her business until he saw Alberto and Paige together when he was visiting Roman in Florida; Paige looked gaunt and almost haunting as Alberto almost threateningly walked behind her. She was still in a neck brace from her surgery and Dean could remember their eyes meeting as she stopped at their table at the restaurant. He knew Paige was his friend at the time but he couldn't shake the feeling wanting to kill Alberto with his bare hands. He knew what was happening and he knew that was why the WWE were trying to help her, she wasn't safe and she obviously wasn't healthy.

He didn't see her again for 6 months, he had heard rumors of her being in the hospital for "falls" or heard Natalya telling everyone that Paige would stay at her and TJ's house for a couple days until she disappeared in the middle of the night with a text saying thank you and that she had go to. He couldn't shake the image of when he last saw her and how he wanted more than anything to get her to come to her senses but he knew that like his mother, she had to do that on her own and she wasn't going to listen to anyone. The next time he saw her, she looked different. He couldn't tell what was going on but she had looked better than she had before. It wasn't until she had found him in catering and told him all about how she & Del Rio were finally over and he had gone back to his wife. She also told him how she had cleaned herself up and once she was cleared, had been training down at the performance center to get back in the ring. She had told him that the day he saw them in the restaurant, she knew she had to clean up just between the looks he and Roman gave her.

Over the next few months, they got closer than they were before she had left, often hanging out together and she even started to ride with him & the guys now that she was on Smackdown instead of Raw. It wasn't until one fateful night, that the two of them decided to go out to dinner together, just the two of them and started dating from there. He had told Paige that he wasn't wanting to get married and she agreed saying she was too young to be married anyway. Things changed the more serious the two got with each other and by their 1 year anniversary, they were moving Paige's stuff into Dean's Las Vegas home. That was when Dean realized, he couldn't live without her. Things were different with her than they were with Renee. He was dedicated to Paige and sometimes even he thought too dedicated to her. He needed to be with her, he had to travel with her but the thing was, she needed him just as much as he needed her. That's why on Christmas Day, he proposed to Paige while they were back in Norwich and of course she said yes.

They had planned their Halloween wedding just like they had both wanted. Paige had always wanted a Halloween wedding and Dean was happy that it would at least be cool & not girly. They were getting married at Aria, a resort in Vegas in front of 60 people before having a large reception not far from the resort. Dean was nervous to say the least but he knew more than anything that he and Paige were ready for this step in their relationship.

Dean was sitting on his couch watching Shameless with his and Paige's blue French Bulldog puppy, Harley Quinn. He looked back at the dining room table where Paige was working on place cards for the tables at their reception.  
"Babe come on, I recorded the new episode and we can finish those in the morning" Dean said knowing that the cards wouldn't be going anywhere and Paige was stressing herself out.  
"I have two left and they are done" she said adding black lace to one of them before blowing on it carefully to make sure it would dry.  
"Wow maybe you were right, I messed up the process especially with that hot glue, that shit burnt like a mother fucker" Dean said with a laugh as the puppy climbed into his lap and looked up at him.  
"Oh Harley, what do you say we kiss mommy?" Dean added as he got up and carried the dog over to her. Once they were close, the puppy licked Paige's cheek as Paige sighed. She took the puppy from Dean before standing up and kissing Paige.  
"They look amazing baby, you did such a great job" Dean said knowing that Paige needed some encouragement. She had been so stressed with getting things done with the wedding and Dean tried more than anything to take her mind off of it.  
"Thank you, so I called Becky today and let her know she has a couple things to do for the wedding when they get here, I told her to ask Seth to help her" Paige said carefully hot gluing the lace where it needed to go.  
"I bet that went over well, you know Seth is more concerned with this bachelor party than anything else" Dean said keeping the dog close to him as Paige rolled her eyes. She really didn't have much to say seeing as hers would be the same night and who knew what was planned.  
"I'm glad Roman and Jack will be there to make sure that things don't get too crazy" Paige said as Dean let out a sarcastic laugh.  
"I doubt Roman had a hand in this, you know he's still upset over the divorce" Dean said sitting down next to Paige at the table as she looked over sadly.  
"Still? I mean Galina has already moved on" Paige said knowing that she had saw a picture of Galina with her new boyfriend on Instagram that day.  
"I know, I think he's sad for Jojo which we all are sad for the kid" Dean said knowing that Joelle was an awesome kid and loved Roman more than anything in the world. He watched as Paige finished gluing the last one together and smiled as she instructed him to unplug the glue gun.

"Alright, what else is on our list Mrs. Ambrose?" Dean asked with a smirk as Paige wrapped her arms around him.  
"I like the sound of that" She said laying her head on his chest as Dean blissfully smiled.  
"Well as of Saturday, we will be Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose for good. Nervous?" He asked with a smirk as Paige looked up at him and shook her head.  
"More like if we hadn't worked so hard on this wedding, I'd say let's elope now" Paige said as she leaned up kissing him gently.  
"We have one more thing we actually have to do though… we need to practice our first dance" Paige added as Dean smiled down at her  
"Alright then, first dance, are we using the actual song or should we use a different one for now?" Dean asked wondering if this was just a ploy to get Dean to dance with her like she wanted every so often.  
"Different song, I want to save our song for the day" Paige said as she turned on her phone and used the bluetooth through the speakers. As soon as it beeped, the Boyce Avenue cover of Yellow by Coldplay came on. Dean put Harley down next to them and took her hands in his swaying to the music as their eyes met.  
"We are gonna kick ass at this marriage thing" Dean said lowly as Paige smiled up at him nodding in agreement.


	3. Jealousy and Car Rides

Third chapter in one day! I'm proud of myself. Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying this so far and just know that the car ride will be when things start to pick up between the couples :)

* * *

After Raw, Roman was getting his things together when Bayley knocked on his open door. He looked up at her with a small smile before Bayley walked into the room.  
"So Dean's wedding is Saturday right?" she asked sitting down on the chair as Roman looked through his bag.  
"Yeah it's Saturday, you and Finn are going right?" he asked not knowing if they had RSVP'd or not. He knew Becky had a way better idea of who would be at the wedding and who wouldn't be there.  
"Yeah, we are gonna be there. We can't get there until friday night though which is why I wanted to ask you for a huge favor" Bayley said with a smile as Roman looked up at her.  
"Can Sasha come with you? I know she wanted to be there a little early and I think it would really take her mind off of everything going on" Bayley asked as Roman smirked leaning against the door frame to the bathroom.  
"Does Sasha know you are asking me this?" he asked as Bayley's eyes instantly went to the floor.  
"Not really but she said she didn't want to be the third wheel to Finn and I.. come on! I know Becky is riding with you and Seth to Vegas and Sasha can join you. You won't even know she's there" Bayley begged as Roman ran his hand through his long hair thinking it over for a moment before letting out a sigh.  
"Uh.. sure, if she wants to ride with us, she can ride with us but don't force her into it okay" Roman said as Bayley grinned and hugged Roman tightly.  
"Great! I'll talk to her about it and have her let you know" Bayley said as he waved to Roman and went back to her locker room. He knew he should've talked to Seth first but he knew that Sasha needed some friends especially going into this wedding.

Down in Seth's locker room, he was packing his bag and making sure he had everything when he heard his phone beep. He saw a text from Roman asking if Sasha could go with them. He didn't really care especially since Becky would be there to keep him company. It may actually be better if Sasha rode with them especially with how Becky had been with him lately. They had always been friendly before but this wedding must have made her stressed for something because she was snapping at him and acting like he wasn't very helpful. Sure, he was more excited to spend time with Dean & the guys than spend the time he had doing wedding things.

He enjoyed being single right now, he had been in two very complicated relationships back to back which scared him off from commitment for awhile. He had dated and slept with a few different women but to him it wasn't too serious. He wanted something serious, he wanted to meet the one, but he didn't know about how he would be able to do that.

He never thought Dean would be getting married. He had always been the one to say that marriage was just a piece of paper and that it was a waste; that was with Renee though. Seth knew that they were good together but not exactly what the other one wanted. Renee wanted the marriage, kids, and house with a white picket fence. Dean was unsure about everything and Seth knew it was from how fucked up his childhood was. Hell his parents were divorced and gave him a decent childhood yet he still didn't know what way was up especially in relationships. Paige changed it all though and Seth knew the moment Dean started talking about how committed he was to Paige and how much he needed her, that he would be married.

Dean had always told him after getting serious with Paige that Seth would find it where he least expected it and when he least expected it. Roman had told him the same thing but he was starting to think wrestling was his soulmate, his love. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He walked over opening it seeing Becky standing there with her bags.  
"So when are we getting out of here?" she asked letting herself in a Seth sighed out loud.  
"Well… Sasha maybe riding with us now. I think Roman went to talk to her" Seth said sitting down on the couch as Becky put her bags next to his before sitting down. They sat in awkward silence before Seth finally got up the will to ask her what was wrong.  
"Is there something up? I mean… I thought we were friends" Seth said looking at Becky confused.  
"No… nothing is up. I'm just ready for the wedding to be over. Paige needed a lot of help and of course I took on way too much while still being on the road" Becky said letting out a frustrated growl.  
"You kinda took everything out on me though, I'm sorry if you didn't mean to" Seth started to say before Becky cut him off.  
"Seth, I was frustrated with you, you weren't helping. You cared more about strippers and booze than helping our friends with their wedding" Becky finally said letting out what she had been holding back.  
"I don't care just about strippers and booze! I've been helping Dean with wedding stuff. I went with him last week to get her wedding ring and we went to the tux fitting" Seth said as Becky rolled her eyes.  
"Roman is helping more than you are! He texts Paige at least once a day asking if she needs help. What have you been doing?" Becky said with her voice instantly getting a bit louder.  
"Are you kidding me?! Just because I haven't been totally on board, helping with flowers and shit, suddenly I'm the bad guy" Seth said knowing he didn't want to argue with Becky.  
"Seth you can't just plan a bachelor party and assume that's enough help" Becky threw back at him as Seth rolled his eyes.  
"I don't want to help with shit okay!" Seth said throwing his hands up as Becky moved to the other couch.  
"Why don't you want to help? Are you jealous or something?!" Becky yelled as Seth stopped looking down at his hands. Was he jealous of the fact they found each other? He sat silent as Becky watched him trying to see  
"You really know how to push my buttons don't you?" Seth said looking up at her trying not to show much more of a reaction.  
"It depends… is it true?" She said as Seth rolled his eyes and looked away from her.  
"No, okay, it's not true" Seth said defensively as Becky bit her lip deciding that she would try to talk it out with Seth.  
"It's okay if you are… I kinda was at first. I wish that I could be getting married but our best friends are getting married which is great. They found each other and we should be happy for them" Becky admitted knowing that she hadn't told anyone that before. Seth sat studying her before he cracked a smile.  
"I'm sorry for being a jerk Becky… I never meant to not help or anything" Seth said as Becky just nodded accepting his apology.  
"I'm sorry for taking it out on you, I know this whole thing is stressful for everyone" Becky said moving over to sit next to him again and give him a hug that was when Seth got the text message to meet Roman outside and that they would be waiting.  
"Ready for the drive?" Seth asked with a grin as he helped Becky with her bags and walked out the door.

When they reached where the SUV was parked, Roman was already standing there putting his things in the back.  
"Are we ready to get the show on the road?" Roman asked as Seth shook his hand and helped him put Becky's bags into the back.  
"Is Sasha coming down with us?" Becky asked as Roman shrugged. He had told Sasha it was okay and he knew that Bayley obviously had talked to her about riding down with them.  
"I don't know, I haven't heard anything" Roman said as Seth shrugged opening the car door for Becky before himself getting into the passenger seat. Becky had got in the car setting her smaller backpack in the middle as Roman stood there waiting for a few minutes in the cold.  
"Whoever's idea to be in Idaho was crazy" Roman said knowing that Seth and Becky had their windows already rolled down keeping an eye out for Sasha to come. Roman shrugged to himself before he went to get in the driver's seat, he started the SUV before he heard a voice  
"Wait up! I'm coming too" Sasha called out pulling her suitcases behind her. Roman got out of the car, leaving it running for Seth & Becky.  
"Nice of you to join us, Boss" He said with a smirk opening the back of the SUV and putting her bags in with the rest.  
"Well I had to get my stuff packed, that can take a while" Sasha said getting in the backseat with Becky giving her a hug as Roman got into the driver seat.  
"Alright! Next stop, Las Vegas and hopefully some warmer weather" Roman announced as they pulled out of the arena.


	4. I'm a Mess

Well I think I have a good list for who will be at the bachelor party, if you have any other suggestions, let me know. I want to thank everyone for the reviews, keep them coming, I love reading them.

* * *

Roman looked at the clock in the SUV and saw that it was already 12:30, they had been on the road for an hour and a half so far and it had been uneventful. Becky & Sasha had fallen asleep half an hour ago and now he & Seth were wide awake as the miles past by.  
"How long is the drive again?" Seth asked breaking the silence between them and looking over at Roman who was clenching the wheel.  
"Uh… 9 and a half hours" Roman said knowing that they were crazy to think that they could drive this entire way without stopping.  
"Shit… we couldn't have just left in the morning" Seth whined as Roman shook his head  
"No, we need to get down there and help get things ready especially for that bachelor party Thursday" Roman said with a smirk as Seth nodded.  
"Yeah, being in the car this long is gonna suck though" Seth said as he looked over at Roman knowing that they were insane.  
"Hey how about in the next town, we stop and I'll take over. You can get some sleep and take over in the morning" Seth said as Roman nodded letting out a yawn.  
"Sounds good to me, we are going to need gas anyway" Roman said as he kept driving towards the next town. Once they made it to Twin Falls, Idaho; they stopped at a gas station to get gas when Becky woke up.  
"We just stopped to get gas, do you need anything?" Seth asked getting out of the car and looking back at Becky.  
"Yeah, I need to use the bathroom" she said grabbing her bag and shaking Sasha's shoulder gently.  
"We stopped, do you need anything?" Becky asked quietly as Sasha just nodded sleepily.  
"Yeah, I need to use the bathroom" she said as Roman opened her door and helped her out. Seth, Becky, and Sasha walked into the gas station each using the bathroom before getting drinks and snacks.

"Do you think Roman would want anything?" Sasha asked looking at the selection of snacks.  
"Yeah you can get him something if you want" Seth said before pointing out what Roman liked. They each bought their stuff before walking back out to the car where Roman was finishing up getting gas.  
"Alright, I'm gonna use the bathroom and get some snacks" Roman mentioned as Sasha smiled up at him.  
"I got you some stuff if you want it" She said as Roman nodded with a grin as he opened Sasha's door for her.  
"Thanks Boss, well then I'm just going to use the bathroom and Seth, you take over" Roman said as Seth went to get into the driver seat. He looked over and saw Becky getting into the passenger seat.  
"So you're joining me up here?" Seth asked smirking as he plugged his phone in to get some music.  
"Yeah, I mean if that's okay" Becky said already getting in the seat no matter what his answer was.  
"I mean if you want to, it's not gonna be super comfortable if you want to sleep" Seth said as he started the SUV and turned on A Day To Remember but keeping it low for Sasha who was already cuddled up to her blanket.  
"Yeah I'll stay up with you and Roman can get some rest" Becky said as they saw Roman walking back to the SUV. Becky stuck her head out of the car window laughing.  
"Get in the back Reigns" Becky said laughing as Roman shook his head laughing.  
"Not everyday you see a loud lady with orange hair yelling at you at almost 1 AM" Roman said as Becky started to laugh at him. He got in the backseat with Sasha and smiled over at her.  
"Alright, let's get to Vegas" Seth said as they left the gas station and pulled back on the highway. Roman & Sasha had gone to sleep within 20 minutes, leaving Seth & Becky awake in the front. He smiled over at her seeing her bob her head to the music and looking out the window.

"So… earlier you said you were jealous a bit?" Seth said randomly as Becky looked over at Seth trying to see where he was getting at with his question.  
"Yeah… I was. I mean I'm so happy for them, Paige deserves an amazing guy like Dean and he's helped her so much but… I kinda wish I was getting married or at least not constantly single" Becky explained as Seth nodded understanding exactly where she was coming from.  
"I'm surprised you're single actually, I mean you are beautiful and cool as hell, any guy would be lucky to have you has his" Seth said looking over at her with a smile.  
"Thank you but I think you are the only one who thinks that. Maybe it's our schedule or something but guys seem uninterested" Becky said facing Seth as he kept his eyes on the road.  
"Everyone keeps telling me to give it time and the perfect girl will come along. Sometimes I feel like it's a bunch of crap" Seth said as Becky nodded knowing she has heard that from many people many times.  
"I don't know how you are single Seth" Becky said as Seth quietly laughed shaking his head thinking that Becky was crazy.  
"Well I'm a mess Becky, that's why I'm single. My dick is on the internet, I've had 2 failed relationships and…" Seth said as Becky stopped cutting him off.  
"But you are more than that" Becky said as Seth's eyes softened looking over at her.  
"I think you are the only one who thinks that" He said as Becky reached over touching his free arm gently to give him even a little bit of comfort.  
"I'm not the only one, you just need to have a little more confidence in your abilities" Becky said before smiling to herself. They had talked the next 4 hours before Seth yawned and looked over at Becky who was herself yawning as well.

"I think it's time to wake them up and switch. It's already 4:30" Seth said seeing a gas station coming up soon. Once they made it there, he put the SUV in park and let out a big yawn.  
"Roman, it's your turn" Seth said before getting out of the car and starting to get gas. Roman and Sasha both woke up and looked at the clock.  
"We are gonna be in Vegas by 8" Roman said stretching before Sasha got out of the car and let out an even bigger stretch. Everyone used the bathroom and got what they needed before they all piled in the car, this time Seth and Becky in the backseat with Roman and Sasha in the front. Seth smiled over at Becky before taking a drink of his water.  
"Wake me when we get there" Seth said as he started to get himself comfortable in the backseat.  
"Get some sleep man" Roman said as he started the SUV and looked over at Sasha with a smile.  
"Sleep well?" He asked with a smile as Sasha laughed shaking her head.  
"As well as I could in the backseat of an SUV with Seth driving" Sasha said looking back at Seth and Becky.  
"He did pretty good for driving in the middle of the night. All I know is that when we get to Dean and Paige's, I'm taking a nap" Roman said turning his phone on and plugging it in for some music, keeping it on low. They drove for a little bit making small talk before Sasha bit her lip.  
"Is Joelle going to the wedding?" Sasha asked as Roman closed his eyes a moment knowing it hurt to think about Joelle.  
"No… it's her mother's weekend and she didn't want her coming here" He answered as Sasha frowned for a moment knowing she felt bad for Roman.  
"I'm sorry Roman, that's not fair to you" Sasha said as Roman shrugged slightly.  
"Not much I can do, her mom pretty much got everything she wanted, I didn't want to fight for Jojo's sake" Roman said with a loud sigh.  
"You are a good man Roman" Sasha said knowing that she respected the fact that Roman still cared about his ex and that he wouldn't fight for the sake of his little girl.  
"Thanks Boss, I'm trying to be" He said with a grin before stopping himself not knowing if he should talk about her divorce.  
"How are you doing with everything?" He asked as Sasha looked down at her hands with a sigh.  
"I'm upset obviously but I know I couldn't trust him again if I stayed with him. Plus he… he wanted to be with her, not me. It's gonna be hard but I need to move forward" Sasha said looking out the window.  
"It's hard, I'm just not getting to the place where I'm thinking about moving forward. It took the divorce being final to give me the push" Roman said patting her hand gently.  
"You'll move on too, you just have to take the time to grieve the loss of your marriage" Roman added seeing Sasha starting to tear up.  
"I know and I've been trying to. You are right though, it's gonna take time" Sasha added putting her hand on Roman's free hand.  
"If you need anyone to talk to, I got you" Roman said as he focused back on the road and getting them to Las Vegas.


	5. Don't Be A Scrub

Hey guys, I'm so glad that I finished this finally. Between finishing this, work, and my cosplay for next weekend (I'm going as Paige); I haven't had a ton of time. I want to thank everyone for the reviews so far and keep em coming. I love reading them

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning and smiled over at Paige who was still asleep cuddled up to him. He knew he had to get up early since Roman, Seth, and Becky would be there around 8. Dean had told them to wait and not drive through the night but Roman was determined to get there quickly. He sat up stretching as he looked around for his boxers that he threw on the ground the night before.  
"Shit… where are they?" he whispered to himself as he looked over to the corner where Harley was laying on them.  
"Harley" he said sternly before getting up and walking to grab them before she ran off with them.  
"Of course you run off with them" Dean mumbled to himself before grabbing a clean pair out of the drawer. He walked into the kitchen turning on the coffee maker and watched as Harley ran through the living room with his boxers still in her mouth.  
"Harley, I need those back" Dean said sternly before watching the puppy trip over her own feet. Dean started to laugh as he walked over taking his boxers and picking her up.  
"See Harley, you can't steal Daddy's underwear" Dean said holding the puppy as he put the boxers in the hamper in the laundry room. After getting his coffee, he walked into the bedroom seeing Paige still asleep. He sat Harley in bed with her and smiled kissing her head lovingly.

"Babe, we gotta get up. They are gonna be here soon and you're still naked" Dean said sipping his coffee and watching her. Paige groaned an covered her head up with the gray comforter.  
"Just shut the door, they won't see me naked" Paige whined as Harley went under the blanket and licked Paige's cheek.  
"Damn it" She added whining as Dean just watched her trying not to laugh at Paige getting upset.  
"Come on babe, you know they'll want to get some sleep and we can take a nap" Dean said sitting his coffee on the nightstand and lifted up the comforter crawling under and propping himself up on top of Paige.  
"Dean" she squealed as Dean kissed her with a smirk before moving down to her jaw.  
"What babe? You want me to go?" Dean asked as he kept kissing her before being interrupted by the doorbell.  
"Well guess I gotta go then" Dean said as Paige kissing him gently with a smirk as Harley ran towards the front door barking.  
"You may want to get that down before you get the door" Paige said motioning down at his tented boxers.  
"Babe, you just couldn't let it go, could you?" Dean teased before kissing her again grabbing his jeans from the floor and walking to the front door. He picked Harley up so she wouldn't run out the door and smiled at the four standing outside.

"Hey! You guys made it" Dean said once the door opened but then stopped noticing Sasha was standing with them.  
"Sasha, welcome, great to see you again" Dean said letting them in as Becky hugged him and Seth took Harley from him instantly.  
"Thanks Dean, I decided to ride down here with them instead of waiting until Friday" Sasha said with a smile looking around the house. She hadn't seen the house decorated, the last time she had been there, it still looked like an empty bachelor pad, obviously that was before Paige had moved in.  
"That's cool, I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with Becky, we have 2 guest rooms" Dean said as Becky laughed looking over at Dean.  
"That's what I was assuming was happening" She said before turning her attention to Harley who was in Seth's arms.  
"That's fine with me, where's Paige at anyway?" Sasha asked as Dean smirked towards the bedroom door.  
"She's just getting dressed, she thought she had more time or something" Dean said as Roman shook his head.  
"I'm sure that's what it is" Roman said as Dean shrugged his shoulders trying not to smile.  
"Hey, I was chasing this dog around the house after she thought it was funny to drag underwear through the house" Dean said motioning to Harley who was eating up the attention Seth and Becky were giving her. He heard the bedroom door open and watched as Paige walked into the entryway wearing sweats and his shirt.  
"Hey guys, you made it" Paige said as she starting hugging everyone before moving over next to Dean.

"Well Future Mrs. Ambrose, are you ready for the big day?" Roman asked as Paige looked over at Dean before nodding.  
"I'm more than ready, I was just telling Dean last night that we should've just eloped already" Paige said as Sasha smirked over at her.  
"It's not too late, you could just go to the little white wedding chapel and get married" Sasha joked as Dean laughed.  
'How about no? This wedding is fucking expensive" Dean said as Paige held onto his hand.  
"Well since we aren't eloping today, what do we need to get done?" Becky asked as Paige smiled between everyone.  
"We are going to get the marriage license today so I was thinking you guys could relax and maybe take a nap while we do that. After that, I need to run a few places to get a few things" Paige said as she left Dean's side to grab her list of stuff they needed to get.  
"You guys need to go pick up your suits, they are all ready" Paige added as Dean looked over at Seth and Roman knowing that more than likely the guys would end up at the bar with the suits hanging out in the trunk.  
"We'll get it done, you need anything else Paige?" Roman asked as Dean and Seth nodded wondering if that was all they had to do.  
"I would like Dean to get a haircut" she said bumping hips with Dean as he rolled his eyes  
"I don't need a haircut, I look good. You haven't complained before" Dean said with a smirk as Paige ran her hand through his shaggy hair.  
"It's up to you but don't just roll out of bed on our wedding day and decide to get a haircut" Paige said as Dean smirked shaking his head  
"Don't worry, I won't look like a scrub on our wedding day" Dean said as Seth let out a laugh  
"You mean you won't look as scrubby as usual" Seth said as Roman tried not to laugh.  
"Hey! I don't look like a scrub" Dean said before Paige turned looking at Becky and Sasha.  
"Here let's go to the guest room while they debate who is more of a scrub" Paige said as they grabbed their bags and moved into the guest room to walk about wedding stuff.

"So how was the ride down here?" Dean asked as Roman let out a sigh.  
"It was long but we split it up so it wasn't as bad. Sasha stayed up with me after we switched at four" Roman said as Dean smirked at him.  
"So you guys had a nice time?" He said raising his eyebrows as Seth tried to stay out of the conversation.  
"It's not like that. She's getting a divorce and we're friends; I mean we talked about how shitty divorce is unlike this guy, he and Becky were practically cuddling in the backseat" Roman said motioning to Seth who faked confusion.  
"I don't know what you are talking about" he said looking between Dean and Roman trying to make it seem like he was innocent.  
"Woah, you and Becky? No way" Dean said looking a mix of shocked and amazed. From what Paige had told him they weren't getting along, mainly because Becky thought Seth wasn't any help at all.  
"Nothing is happening" Seth dismissed it as Roman and Dean looked unconvinced.  
"Just get along until after the wedding. Paige would kill me if you mess up the wedding" Dean said walking into the kitchen knowing that something had to be going on with both of them.


End file.
